The truth
by The Lady Kagome
Summary: THe inutachi fainaly find out what kagome has been hiding, but will InuYasha fainally accept her or will she be thrown aside like allways. RATED M FOR FUTURE CONTENT
1. the truth reveled

He was searching for Inuyasha's group. Young Rin was sick again and required the Miko's healing services. Near the Dry Well, was their usual village, and the demon slayer was there, helping an old woman pick herbs, the monk and Kitsune basking in the sun up on the hill, fast asleep. Obviously the hanyou was nowhere to be found, but the Miko was always a mystery, disappearing for quite a while, leaving the others in this village on the outskirts of his lands. He walked up to the demon slayer.

"Where is the miko, slayer?"

"She went home for a few days. Her supplies were down, so she decided to grab more."

"Where does she live?"

"I've never been to her time."

"Time?"

"She lives in the future, hence why the strange clothing that she wears. Calls it a school uniform."

"How does she get there?"

"The well, in the forest…" but before she could say anymore, he was off to the well that she was talking about. He would wait there, until she came back. Rin was his ward, and he was to protect her through all things. He reached it, only to see her climbing out the well. Of course, she was able to see his aura. She was 22, the jewel complete, and very beautiful, yet she was still able to travel between the two times.

"Sesshoumaru, Why did you seek me out?"

"Rin is sick. She needs medicine."

"Give me a few, I will have to drop some things off for rest of the group." She said meekly, standing in front of him, he was a whopping 6'4 and she a meek 5'3. Scooting around him, she began to walk towards the village. _Must be bad, otherwise his healers at his castle would have taken care of the bug._ She thought, reaching the hut and going inside. Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the forest, just out of view and waited for her to return. Placing her things on the ground, Kagome looked at Sango. "Here are some things that I brought back for you… Oh! Forgot some things that I really needed to get… I'll have to get them." she said, feigning shock

"You sure? I don't really think- I mean you just got back and all."

"I am positively sure. Besides, I'll come back. I always do." Kagome said, grabbing four small lunch boxes while Sango wasn't looking and left the hut. She jogged up to Sesshoumaru. "Ready Sesshoumaru." She said

But he said nothing. Instead, he turned and swiftly walked through the forest, Kagome easily keeping up. Stopping at a village not far from Edo, he told he to stay at the forest, which she complied. She was not one that was known to submit easily. Yet here she was, jumping into a tree, and sitting on a branch. He took a mental note of her cat-like reflexes, and headed into the village.

Sesshoumaru walked into the village, acting like the lord he was. A soldier walked up to him. He was a commander, wearing various metals from the human armies for commendation or battles won. Bowing to Sesshoumaru, he looked somber.

"Is there something that I can help you with Milord?"

"Your Tailor. I wish to require clothing for two women that are traveling with me. It is a secret."

"Very well. I can escort you there. Is there something else?"

"A bow good enough for The Shikon Miko and a quiver of Arrows."

"Very Well, While you are at the Tailor's, I shall collect the Items you require." The soldier escorted him down the street and turned onto a small street, towards the end, He stopped. "Kaiya! You have a customer that needs your services pronto!"

"Shush already Kuri! I am coming."

"Now woman! Lord Sesshoumaru does not wait for us humans!"

"Oh, Why didn't you say so!" the small woman trotted out to Sesshoumaru. "Such an honor, Milord. Please come inside." she said, pushing the soldier out of the way. He stepped through the door way and was led to a back room. "it has been a while since I have been around another demon. These ningen have seen me as a human, though I am a horse demon… Well, who are the ladies that you wish to dress? Did they come with you?"

"No. You know of my ward, Rin. She has outgrown the one you have given her. I also need one for the Shikon Miko."

"Ah. I have the perfect one for Rin. Those checkered never did much for her face. Here, these are the finest and lightest that I have held back for the Miko, I shall be right be back for Rin's Kimonos." The demon said happily. Sesshoumaru picked up the first lid; It contained a baby blue Kimono, with pink lilies floating at the bottom. He replaced it and looked at the second box. It held a bright, vibrant red, slowly fading to black at the bottom. He dropped the lid; he hated that one. But the last on he was sure of, he loved it. It was a white Kimono, shading into a lilac color at the sleeves and bottom. The obi was a light purple as well, and right in the middle of the Obi was a butterfly. "That's for her hair. I figured you'd pick that one. Well, here are the ones that are Rin's size." Kaiya said, taking the box from Sesshomaru and placing it on a different table for room. She placed down four this time. The first was a larger version of the one she had on. The onna was right, it was not needed anymore. She was soon to start turning into a young woman. He took the second box immediately. It was a dark green and had paw prints on the bottom of the Kimono, slowly twirling up it right to the collar. The brown Obi would fit her perfectly.

"What price is of these?"

"This time, Milord, they are not to be paid for. It is always an honor. By the way, I was told by Totosai to give these to you." she said, giving him a note and a very large box. He nodded, and placed a floating spell upon them. The soldier waited outside, and gave him his supplies. Sesshoumaru, without a single word, walked right out of the village and walked to Kagome. They continued to travel, and Kagome grew tired. They had covered a large distance that day, Sesshoumaru had no doubt that she tapped into her spiritual powers so not to please him. He stopped at a small clearing.

"We shall rest here." he said. Kagome nodded and went into the woods. Sesshoumaru was puzzled by this, and followed her, masking anything that she could use to sense him. He was happy he had. She had found Water, and brought it to the camp, along with a small stack of wood to start a fire, then went back. This he was puzzled by. She started to undress, but then stopped, and scolded herself.

"I am traveling with sesshoumaru! I need to start a fire before he gets back from… whatever he's doing. I'll bathe after he falls asleep, I don't need him sneaking up on me." He smirked at the Idea. He heard a rustle in the bushes, and saw his prey. A rabbit, enough for the Miko. Like lightning, he jumped and killed it. With a single swipe, he skinned and cleaned it. Bringing it to Kagome on a stick, he tossed it into the fire to cook.

"Miko, you should bathe before we leave at dawn. Eat, you'll need strength." she nodded and started to take something out of her backpack- a book. "and Miko, I suggest you not use miko powers to keep me from stopping. You will be able to sleep tonight. Go and take a bath before you do what ever you do."

"Thank you."

"Take this." he said, handing her the arrows and strong bow. She bowed, and placed them with her stuff. Sesshoumaru waited until he heard slight splashing, and walked over to her things. He crouched to the book, and opened it. He read the first entry.

_' Dear diary, this is the first time since Naraku is dead that I am able to relax. Sango and Miroku are married and expecting their first child, though neither know quite yet. Shippou is soon to be taken by Inuyasha to Kouga for training. His tribe is growing back quite nicely. Ayame is his mate, though he still swears that I am his and his alone. It's funny though, because I have found out about Kikyo. Inuyasha was screwing her just before she was killed in the battle. I saw it, and I was heartbroken. Now I feel something changing inside of me and I am very tired of his games. I will leave, soon. I just hope I don't run into him. The jewel is complete- and is hung low between my breasts so he won't notice it, or any other demon. I even slipped off the subjugation beads and destroyed them so I wasn't tied to him any longer. I can't stand the pain he has brought to my attention. Perhaps I should just go back to my time and stay there but I can't- I am needed here too. Kami answer my prayers, where am I to stand?_

Sesshoumaru was stunned at these new revelations before himself. The miko was literate, his brother was sleeping with a dead clay pot, and Kagome hid more under those chocolate brown eyes then what he realized. But what did she mean something changing inside of her? He'd have to pay close attention to her from now on. He replaced the diary and went back to the maple tree which would be his sleeping area for the night, and sat down just as she came back. Kagome was smelling fresh and not bothering his nose. She took the rabbit from the fire and let it cool.

"Are you hungry?" she asked kindly, offering him some. He didn't answer so Kagome cut it in half anyway and nibbled on it as she opened her diary and started to write. He watched her for the next few hours, writing, eating, dozing for a few seconds, and starting once again, hardly pausing to take a drink of water. It was nearly midnight when she put away the diary and tossed the rabbit into the fire, then laying down on the cold ground to sleep. Sesshoumaru was a patient man; he had to be. He waited another hour before knowing she was completely asleep and would not be disturbed. Silently, he picked her up, put a spell on the items and started to float away on his light purple cloud, traveling through the cold night air. Kagome shivered and his momoko instantly wrapped around her, pushing her to the Lord's chest tightly. His beast enjoyed this greatly. Silent as the wind, he picked up speed which led him ever so close to the cave where his ward was staying.

Kagome had woken up mid flight, and clung to his chest when she realized they were flying. She stared at him and swore she saw a slight smirk on his face. She looked outwards, towards their destination. She saw the sheer mountain and a small cave assuming that was the goal. Which turned out to be correct. They landed in the cave, and Kagome immediately walked to the back of the cave, where Rin was at. She set to work, getting a cool cloth onto her forehead and started a medicinal herb drink. Kagome reached into her pack, which was plopped down beside her, open. Sesshoumaru was gone, at the mouth of the cave. She put some modern time medicine into the drink and opened Rin's mouth. She woke up, but didn't move. Kagome slowly poured the drink down her mouth, and let her swallow. Rin fell back asleep quickly, just as was planned. She rummaged through her pack and couldn't find her object.

Sesshoumaru was reading last night's entry, intrigued at what she had said…

'_Diary, I am traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama now, and I am not quite sure of what to think. He wants me to help heal Rin, but after that, then what? Will I be forced into Inuyasha's claws again, or tossed aside? Will I be a servant at his castle, or will he kill me? What is my future anymore? He's watching me, his eyes give away all that he's feeling. There is too many to list. His face is a stone mask, not letting anything in or out. This thing changing in me is near it's limit and It will be soon to burst. My powers are fading fast, which means only one thing: I am turning into a demon. It is scaring me to death. I'm becoming sick in my own individual way. And there is no way anybody can help me. He won't stop staring at me and I'm getting pissed about it. If he doesn't stop, I'll punch him and attempt to run, but I won't. I'm afraid I'll change, this-this transformation is almost complete, and when Rin is healed, I am going to get sick, transform and run from all of this. I just hope it will be over soon…_

Kagome strode over to Sesshoumaru, and he paid no attention to her. She stepped behind him and snatched the book away before he could read anymore. This let a huge growl out of him, anger. She stared at him, not intimidated at all.

"Did you like what you read so far? Or were you hoping for juicy details?"

"Miko I didn't mean to offend you. I was simply wanting to understand you. What is this demon transformation that you speak of?" she seized. He read her diary past return. No, he couldn't know her secret, not yet. Quickly, she made up a legitimate lie.

"I was bitten by a panther demon, just before the battle of Naraku, and his blood after I killed him seeped into my wounds. It started a change that had me feared." she said quietly, easily fooling Sesshoumaru. He said nothing, but turned to the outside world once again.

"I am going to hunt. I shall see you later, I expect an update when I return." he said coldly, not entirely sure why.

The next two weeks went by rather roughly. Sesshoumaru would hunt twice a day, gone for most of the day while Kagome kept going with Rin, who kept getting worse. But nothing could help Kagome with Sesshoumaru. He could no longer get at her diary because she kept it near her at all times. Every night she would eat a small amount of supper in silence, Kagome refusing to talk to him and he would stare at her for hours, even after she fell asleep. One day, Kagome had a fight with him over Rin.

"Sesshoumaru," she called to him as he woke to her voice. He came, standing over his Ward. "She needs more help than I and your feudal healers can provide."

"She is not leaving my side. Nor are you until She is healed."

"Sesshoumaru, I need to take her to the healers in my time."

"No. She will not be anywhere away from me." he said, growing angry, but she was well past that.

"So you would rather have her die instead of letting me help her? Look at her Sesshoumaru! Looking at her and tell me what you see! I see a child who is fighting a deadly disease and is losing! She's dying, and I am the only one who can help her!" she yelled, pointing at Rin. He, of course, was fed with her audacity to confront him as an equal. He backhanded her, but soon realized how much of a mistake it was. Summoning the last of her strength, She shot a holy light at him, and placed a barrier around her and Rin. She took off, floating in the sky as fast as she could go. Sesshoumaru was not far behind, His beast had taken over, and advancing on her. She dropped the barrier and fell into the well, passing through easily with Rin, and landed in her own time. For the first time in days, she sighed easy. Rin was still unconscious and Kagome had to hurry; Rin didn't have much time.

She put Kagome into an old truck of their's and drove through town to the hospital. Just before she left, she changed Rin into some old clothes of hers, so she'd fit in. Rin's fever was growing as Kagome parked in the hospital emergency parking lot. Rushing through the room, she was looking like she was frantic.

"Help! I need a doctor! Quickly!" she called, looking for a stretcher. A woman came out and met her.

"Kagome! What do you need?" the lady asked, it was her friend Yuri's mother, Rain.

"Rain! Thank god. This is Rin, she's been sick for the past few days and I tried some regular antibiotics and they aren't working."

"Do you have ID for her?"

"No, I lost it. She's 12 years old, never had her shots, her parents are old fashioned." she said as Rain helped Rin onto a stretcher.

"Look, take a seat here, I'll come and get you as soon as I find something out ok? She'll be ok, I will give her all of my attention." Rain said, before carting her through emergency doors. Kagome, shaken sat down and waited.

For three hours she stayed there, jumpy and anxious, hoping for somebody to fetch her, for some sort of news. But news never came, and It was mere torture to sit. She paced the floor, looking to the door. She couldn't eat or sleep or drink, nothing could calm her. The only way she could go back was if Rin was healed. Finally Rain came out, somewhat grieved.

"Rain! How is She?"

"She's very lucky. She's gotten pneumonia, and a bad case of it. She'll be staying here for a few days. I need you to come back and register her in."

"Is there any way I can take her home and keep her there? I'd like it much, she isn't one that likes hospitals and all." Kagome said, hoping all would be well.

"I'll make a deal with you. She stays here tonight, so we can make sure she's responding." she paused to let Kagome know this was the last thing she could do. "If she is, I'll let you take her back to the shrine. I will visit her every day and make sure she is doing well. I am going to run a few more tests just to make sure that's all that's going on. You can stay here tonight with her. I'm moving her up to the second floor." Rain said calmly. Kagome nodded reluctantly, and went to Rin's side. She looked horrible, all the machines that was hooked up to her. A breathing mask, three IVS in her little arms. Kagome knew she had done the right thing, but It still upset her that she had to attack Sesshoumaru to save Rin. She took Rin's hand in her and held it to her forehead, praying she'd wake up soon.

At noon the next morning, the ambulance followed Kagome to the shrine and set Rin up in Kagome's room. Her family wasn't home but that was ok; she didn't want to explain how Rin made it through the well. Shippou hadn't tried, but she didn't think It would work. Obviously it does, as long as she was traveling with them. She thought about the past weeks that had been racing through her mind. Rain came into the. She took them and set them in the chair.

"Do you have a notepad and a writing tool I could use? I write when I worry, especially about Rin…"

"Yes. I'll be right back and get them for you. I'll bring something to eat too."

"just the notepad will do, I'm not hungry." she ushered, and the nurse nodded, leaving the room. She came back moments later and gave her the requested items, shutting the door on the way back out. Kagome settled down in the chair for the night and began to write.

_'Diary, _

_ How do I explain to all of my friends that I'm far from what they know me? How can I explain what I am, what I'm reverting back to? I have hidden all my life but as I grow closer and closer to fading back, my miko powers weaken, they won't help me until I've been restored back to my old self. Everytime I come back to the feudal era, the elements beg me to join them, beg me to come back. How can I? I've been hiding because I don't want to live my life royally. But the Kami's obviously have a different plan. I've been getting back my old body. My family prophecy is coming true. But I only remember one part of it, as I have lost the other scrolls. _

_**"the child who seeks a parallel plane**_

_** Can only be met with a certain soul**_

_** Called reincarnation, but is not.**_

_** Shall revert back to the once demon she was."**_

___That verse scared the hell out of me when these physical changes started to occur. And Now I have now choice but to follow down the path I have been set on. But I have to tell him if nobody else. Sesshoumaru would be able to help me, I hope._

The week went by rather well. Kagome's mother, Saki, had accepted Rin eagerly and took watch over her as Kagome had other things to do. She stayed away from the well house because if her powers were close enough, She was afraid that Sesshoumaru could jump down the well and land in her time. Rin was up and around, But Kagome hadn't let her go outside for two reasons. One, It was a completely different world and Rin would have questions. Two, Rain didn't want her exposed to anything much as of yet. Rin really liked the clothes that Kagome had given her, and She really grew close to her, Kagome even allowed her to call her mom.

Rain came over the last day and gave Rin immunizations before setting her free to go. This made Rin happy and sad at the same time.

"Why so glum Rin? I thought you'd be happy to go home and see Sesshoumaru…"

"Well, I do but-" Rin held her tongue, she didn't want to hurt Kagome's feeling, or Sesshoumaru's if she made a choice.

"You can tell me Rin, I'm your mother." Kagome said, holding Rin in her lap. Tears started to flow.

"I don't want to go back. I like it here, and I want to see Sesshoumaru-sama, but I like it here too." Rin said quietly.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to let you stay here for a few days, while I go back and talk to Sesshoumaru, Ok?"

"*sniff* ok okaa, but you'll come back, right?*sniff*"

"I promise. Now, run off to your room, I'll leave tonight and be back as soon as I can." Kagome said to her. Rin ran off to find Buyo, who took a great liking to the girl, while Kagome drew near to well house, wanting to get it over with as soon as she could.

She jumped through the well and met the familiar blue glow.

Sesshoumaru was in the village, stooping to stay with Kaede, who had to deal with Sesshoumaru's emotionless tirade and began to ask Kaede questions.

"Look here, Sesshoumaru, Kagome is not a normal being. You describe and show me this, but she wasn't bitten by any panther demon. The change she is going through in a prophecy of her family, made by the Kami's themselves. There is nothing you can do. If anything, Kikyo, my dead sister, is the reincarnation of Kagome, as Kagome is much older than anybody thinks."

"But why would she lie to me?"

"Perhaps you once knew a maiden such as her as a small child, who went missing? I'd suspect, as quiet as she's trying to keep it, she's the panther lord's daughter, offered the through, though she declined the opportunity to take it up at heir to the throne. I heard such rumors about her before she came to this land. The panther king's youngest daughter would possess such skills unknown to many demons or humans alike. But she was hidden, powers suppressed and lived her life out as a human, and her children would help Japan through the toughest times. One would be sent back in time to take her place. That's all I know of. Do not question me again. I am sure she shall explain- Kagome!" Kaede cried as she entered the hut.

"Good morning Kaede. Sesshoumaru, may I speak with you?"

"Yes." he said and followed Kagome out to the woods. she sat near the well, but not close enough to allow him passage." what is of my ward?"

"That is the problem, Sesshoumaru."

"What do you mean?" he grew worried about Rin's health and angry at Kagome for taking her anyway.

"She wants to continue her life in my era. She said she doesn't want to leave you, but she likes my era better because she was saved, where she would have otherwise died." Kagome said slowly, afraid of what he would do. He looked at her, not sure what to say. 'Is the future that decent?' he thought, but didn't voice it.

"Will she be safe there?"

"Yes. my mom and gramps are very fond of her the few days she's been awake and all. I'd stay with her for a while, but she did promise she'd come back with me when I left for good, when I'd-" she stopped, not wanting him to know of more. he nodded his head.

"Make sure she is safe. I expect Rin to be a beautiful and vibrant young woman when she returns. Thank you... Kagome." he said, with as much admiration he could muster. she caught it to, and walked up to him.

"Sesshoumaru, I promise to do such that task." she said before she kissed him on his forehead.(He was sitting down) "goodbye Sesshoumaru, Tell the others I will return in a year. I'll- I'll have something to tell you when I get back."

Kagome returned home to a happy Rin. Saki was smiling too, for some strange reason.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just got the mail. This is your check."

"Oh my... that's a lot of money."

"It's from those items you brought that Sesshoumaru didn't want. The museum had an auction over them and you got that much money from how rare it was." Saki had handed her a check for 15 million yen. That was for an old sword, even old for Sesshoumaru's time, that had not one sliver of rust on it. some coins, and old figurines that she had found at battle grounds. This would put her pretty well. And the taxes were already taken off of it. She didn't faint, though was very close to it. She decided to go hunting for something. She didn't know what exactly she was looking for, only that it still existed in the modern world as it had in the feudal world. She was looking for Sesshoumaru's castle. But she decided that it would was for night, when people were asleep and not as much distraction.

"Ok, well, this is definitely strange." Kagome said slowly. _What am I going to do with all of this money? I can send Souta to college, Rin to school- Not! she's not used to the modern world yet. I'll teach her_ she thought. "Mom, I am going to take Rin shopping. We'll be back sooner or later." Kagome said confidently, and walked in the house looking for a few things. If she was going to stay in her time, she'd need her stuff, if it hadn't expired yet, and checking her wallet, they weren't. Her passport was most important. Now what was the most difficult, getting Rin one. She'd need a birth certificate and everything. So, Kagome set to work immediately. She changed out of her usual attire, and switched for jeans and a halter top that hugged her even leaner figure.

"Rin! come up here!" She called as she got out a small dress that would fit Rin perfectly. Rin came up and switched into it.

"Where are we going first?"

"To the doctor who saved you. then we will be traveling for a while."

"Cool!" she squealed. _yep, she's perfect for this life_. she thought quickly as she helped Rin change and headed her downstairs.

"Kagome, are you planning on doing what I think you're doing?"

"Yes mother. I have a year to spend with Rin and Sesshoumaru wants her to be a nice young lady when she returns, How impressed will he be when she teaches him a new language?" she smiled slyly. Rin giggled.

"You're funny mommy. Can we go?"

"On our way. Love you mom, I'll send you a post card or stop by soon." she said before swiping Rin onto her shoulders and taking off towards the legal shop, in downtown Tokyo. Rin walked beside her most of the way, keeping very close to Kagome. She was afraid of some people, wondering why exactly they looked so mean. They made their way over to Yuri's house, who, conveniently, wasn't home, but Rain was. "Rain, did you get those papers I asked for?"

"Yep. They'll pass anything. You going to get her a passport?"

"Yes. Thanks a lot." she said as Rin and her left to a building a few more blocks down.

"Momma, what are they going to do to me?"

"They are going to take a picture of you and put in a book, that book will allow you to go to other countries through the air."

"Like Sesshoumaru-sama's cloud right?" she squealed, catching some people's attention. Kagome pulled her aside to where nobody was listening.

"Rin," she whispered, "You have to be quiet about the feudal era and about Sesshoumaru's cloud ok? these people don't know demons such as those where you grew up at. They would be afraid, and try to get you taken away from me. Do you want that?"

"No." she said quietly. "I'll be quiet mommy, I promise." she said kindly. Kagome smiled, patted her cheek and they took off once again to the passport office.

They were the only ones there, so it was not long before she was called up.

"Hello, who are we registering today?"

"My daughter Rin. I have a passport, but I keep losing hers, and it ends up destroyed." Kagome said, easily lying. Rin looked up at her, but said nothing. The lady looked at Rin for a minute.

"Do you have her birth certificate and immunization records?"

"Right here. up to date on everything." Kagome said, fishing them out of her small purse she was carrying. the lady looked at them briefly and nodded her head.

"So, Ms. Rin, " The lady said sweetly "could you and your mommy pass through those doors so we can take a pretty picture, unless you have one?"

"Here, It's a picture of her father." Kagome said, giving her a picture of Miroku and Rin, the day after the battle and everybody was relaxing, she had gotten everybody's pictures with everybody else and even got Sesshoumaru to stand beside Inuyasha, swords out, to honor their father inside the picture. The woman smiled.

"They look so much alike." she mumbled. Kagome smiled, /thank god Miroku isn't here, or he'd grope-/ "ehh-eh?" Kagome stiffened. somebody was rubbing her backside, and she didn't want to look, because it would throw off Rin, who didn't notice at all. "Rin, go ahead and stay here, I'll be right back." she said. Rin nodded and went into the back room, where the lady proceeded to take several pictures, intent on taking a good picture. Kagome spun around and stared at her intruder. he looked so familiar, yet a stranger. "Do you mind where you place your hands? I am trying to be civil." she said stiff as ever.

"oh, I'm sorry. I was trying to read the prices, you were standing so far back, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well you did a good job of it, I noticed very much."

"I see you don't recognize me then?"

"should I?"

"Yes. Seeing as You took my ward from me after attacking me." he said shortly. her eyes widened.

_"Sesshoumaru?" _she gasped.

"Yes. though I go by Jed with most personal contacts. This mortal world is strange, and it had taken me a while to track done your Kit friend- he helped me actually, because all of this change happened so quickly. I pose as a human and surprisingly nobody has noticed."

"Strange that... What are you doing here?"

"To tell you that once you leave the well again, you're stuck in the world and won't be able to return. I can't delve you any further, as that would be too much. Goodbye Kagome, my love." he said, caressing her cheek before disappearing into thin air. Kagome froze at the last two words he said..._my love? _Then and there, she decided that she'd teach as much to Rin as she could. And give her a gift if she wanted it. Rin cam out holding a blue book.

"Look mommy! I have my own picture!" she said. the lady handed back the photo of her and Miroku. Kagome paid her and they left for some shopping.

Kagome had deposited her money and they went shopping. Rin got many different outfits that fit her perfectly and made her look like the young lady she was. Rin held more shoes than Kagome did, and they had to stop to get some lunch. Kagome checked her new wrist watch; it was near 1:30, and they had to catch a plane at four. So after buying new suitcases and packing them up, Kagome and Rin made their way to the airport. She traded 20000 yin for us currency before they took off. Kagome had gotten them first class seats, and Rin was very happy sleeping on the way to Oregon. ironically enough, Sesshoumaru(modern) was sitting beside Kagome, traveling with them. Kagome couldn't believe this; how could he follow her just hours after caressing her ass? was he wanting a death wish?

They stepped off of the airplane and smelled the freshest air since they had been in the feudal era. Sesshoumaru, though Rin didn't recognize him, DID travel with Kagome as she made her way through the country, teaching Rin along the way. After all, experience is the best teacher. eventually Rin caught on that they were being followed. /this modern Sesshoumaru is worse that Hojo from high school./

"Momma, why is that man following us?" Rin asked in perfect English, which Kagome had taught her and she quickly picked up on.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, not realizing what she was talking about.

"That man over there. he keeps following us and I'm getting scared." she said, hiding behind Kagome as Sesshoumaru came up to them. He bent down and gave Rin the second Ice cream cone he had bought, giving Kagome the other one.

"Rin, this is-"

"-Jed. I'm an old friend of Kagome's... Very old friend. I know her very very well. You must be Rin."

"Jed, you don't want to scare her, she's new to all of this."

"I know. That's why I'd like to help her. Kagome always talked about a Sesshoumaru guy, who had a ward who looked like you. She said that he'd be bewildered when she began to speak a language he didn't know existed. imagine that, a Japanese lord not being able to speak English or Spanish, it would be funny, No?" Rin giggled at 'Jed', she really liked him. Kagome blushed. 'Jed' stayed with them for the rest of their little one year tour and other things. Once they were back in their own soil, Jed helped her and Rin to the shrine, where he met Saki and Gramps. Souta was out enjoying his night; Kagome had missed his high school graduation. he ushered Rin inside, holding Kagome back, and they went for a walk.

"Sess, why did you come to me before anything major happened?"

"Because. When you left, you told me you loved me. I didn't know how far the love could go, so when you came back, I tried to be in your life as much as possible. I nearly died twice saving you. I thought that If I showed you not necessarily emotions, but that I could be worthy of loving such a divine creature such as yourself, you'd show me love back. But it did the opposite effect. You faked your death and ran to find Kouga. I tore apart my castle and many other things because I was stupid to see something that didn't exist. but nonetheless, I kept at you, and it was my fault that you died, with my pup in your womb. when you go back, which you will, tell me that you do not need love. It will spare your life. Give this to Rin as well. Tell her it was a gift from Sesshoumaru. It holds a special power for just her, if she wants it. I love you Kagome. I have ever since I asked you to heal Rin and you had the audacity to attack me." he said. Kagome stopped him, and he turned to face her. It was a crescent moon tonight. and He stood in the light, so she could see him in his peaceful demon like ways, before he kissed her forehead and disappeared. she held a small teddy bear in her hands, and a plush white wolf. Knowing which was which, she walked back to the house and brought Rin up to their shared room. Tomorrow they would be returning and Kagome needed to talk to Rin.

"Rin, I want to tell you something."

"What momma?"

"I am turning into a demon. there is a prophecy for my family, it says the first the crosses into a different time will return to make things right. I want to know something from you. nobody's opinion but yours, this question I need to ask."

"Go ahead. I'll answer right."

"ok. Do you want to turn into a demon with me or desire any powers, wish to become immortal, anything. because If you do want to, I need to know tonight."

"are you serious? I've been hoping Sesshoumaru-sama would change me somehow, then I could stay with him forever! But then I got sick and you came along, I don't want to lose you Okaa-san" she said, tears starting to form, breathing slowly." I want to become a demon, just like you! Do you know what kind of demon your turning into?"

"I am turning into a Wolf demon."

"Like Sess-sama"

"No, he is a dog demon. I am wolf. there is a slight difference."

"Ok. I want to share it with you!" Rin said cheerfully. Kagome nodded and set to work on making a necklace for her. "What is that for?"

"It will aid you. I am giving it some of my blood, so we are truly bonded, because this necklace will absorb into you, and you'll have the better part of my gift. You'll change as you sleep, but I will get sick and close to death before my change is done."

"I don't want you to leave!" she cried, Kagome held her daughter close to her.

"I'm not going to. But I am warning you for the future. I won't always be there, and you will have to defend yourself once in a while. Sesshoumaru told me to give this to you, if you chose to go this path. Sleep with it tonight, and you will gain the powers that he's hidden from others inside the bear." Kagome said as Rin laid down to sleep, glad to be in her own room again. Kagome sighed. She remembered what 'Jed' Had said to her before... _you'll not be able to cross back to your time after you jump down the well tomorrow_... she went to her own room and began to pack a few bags of what she wanted and she needed for the next near five hundred years. Including cameras,(old fashioned ones), books she'd teach, foreign languages, history, needed fairy tales for Japan that were actually true, and she searched the shrine grounds for anything she might need...

Kagome look around- she had fallen asleep in the storage shed! gathering her wits about her, she continued to search. Kagome found a very odd box. it was long, yet wide, and she opened it to a beautiful set of amour and weapons. She stuffed it into her satchel and left the storage, joining Rin at the well house.

"You ready momma?" Rin asked. With a fleeting glance, she nodded and they jumped through, the blue fading around them, sealing the well off.


	2. AN

**A.N.**

I have decided to finally start rewriting my story The Truth. I desperately need a beta so if you'd like to beta my story(s) it's up to you,) please give send me a pm or an email at . I'd love help with the three stories that I'm working on including Maybe I Can Go On, I'm not much of a writer so please give it thought, and I'd love a veteran writer's help. But any help that I get is awesome. Thank you so much.


End file.
